Desaparecer
by ZoeDeathless
Summary: Sealand se a quedado sin habitantes y su destino es desaparecer, pero Letonia llega a salvarle y unirse a el...¿de que manera se unen los paises? advertencia: Lemon/Shota!


desaparecer

[letonia x sealand]

Advertencia: lemon, pornografía infantil XD [si zoe de vuelta al mundo fanfic después de casi 2 años : D]

Su móvil sonaba insistentemente, con algo de timidez lo tomo sabiendo de quien se trataba, el único que llamaría a ese país a estas horas de la noche y ¡bingo¡ en su pequeña pantalla aparecia el nombre: Sealand. Letonia tomo su celular y como adivinando que pasaría se alejo del audicular.

Sea: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Let: que pasa sea-kun? –algo aturdido por los gritos del menor

Sea: letonia-kun ven por favor te nesecito

Let: otra vez te negaron como país?

Sea: es algo peor por favor ven antes que sea tarde- esas palabras perforaron el corazón de letonia al sentir que algo verdaderamente grave pasaba con sealand

Let: no tardare – colgó y tomo su uniforme con una punzada en el corazón, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo al cual quería mucho. Asi se dirigió sin tartamudear hacia sealand. Al llegar a la plataforma ya amaneciendo – sealand!!!! –el chico volteo agitado hacia todos lados respirando pesadamente- sealand!! –el lugar estaba vacio y se dirigió hacia los cuartos- sea-kun donde estas?? Deja de esconderte por favor no es divertido –entro al cuarto principal donde dormía el rey de sealand y ahí vio al pequeño sentado en la cama- sea-kun me asustaste por que no respondías.

Sea: letonia-kun –volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Letonia miro a su alrededor y los cajones habían sido vaciados y no había muebles solo esa gran cama

Let: que paso sea-kun? –se acerca a su amigo y se sienta en la cama

Sea: letonia –lo abraza y llora desconsoladamente, con un llanto que quebraba el corazón de letonia y de cualquiera que lo escucharan, no como a un niño que le robaran una paleta si no como a alguien que hubiese perdido algo importante- me abandonaron, ya no hay habitantes en sealand, voy a desaparecer –decia desgarradoramente mientras letonia se quedo con los ojos abiertos del impacto. Su mejor amigo desaparecería del mundo.

Let: calma no… no llores…por favor –abrazo a su amigo sobre protectoramente y empezó temblar de solo imaginar que podría desaparecer aquel ser tan lleno de luz, que aquel resplandor se apagaría de repente y por primera vez lo noto… su vida no tendría sentido sin los lloriqueos y travesuras del marinerito.

Sea: letonia no quiero, no quiero desaparecer, no quiero morir, tengo miedo –se aferro al saco color vino del mayor sin parar de llorar. Lo que mas le dolia a sealand es que no podía cumplir su sueño y que dejaría a letonia quien fuera su único apoyo y la persona que mas confio en el, sentía que lo había defraudado, decepcionado.

Let: no moriras…tu no…. Desapareceras- dijo mirando a los ojos al pequeño y sealand se sorprendió al ver llorando a letonia también.- únete a mi y juntos seremos un gran país

Sea: no… letonia no quiero eso… -el mayor se quedo tieso ante lo que dijo sealand… acaso no quería sobrevivir? Acaso no le apreciaba tanto como el?- solo sere un estorbo para letonia, además russia se molestara mucho y tal vez Inglaterra…

Let: no me importa Inglaterra, no me importa russia… no esperare a que algún país mayor haga algo al respecto si puedo hacerlo yo! –presiono los hombros del menor- yo te voy a salvar, yo me quiero unir a ti, yo quiero que siempre brilles y sonrias, quiero que siempre seas feliz… dejame hacerte feliz!! –sealand no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por primera vez miro a letonia como un país valiente y lleno de fuerza… si el se lo propusiera podría ser mas grande pero esa timidez lo ataba…- quiero que cumplas tu sueño –suspiro ante lo ultimo y le seco las lagrimas a sealand

Sea: letonia…que hay de ti… tu seras feliz?

Let: dame la felicidad de ser uno solo contigo… -ante esto ultimo ambos se sonrojaron. Pareciera que letonia dijo mas de lo que debía pero esa era la verdad… para salvarle a sealand debían hacer un compromiso eterno. El marinerito miro al suelo avergonzado y sus corazones latian al unisono, el mayor levanto el rostro de sealand tomandolo por la barbilla y con voz temblorosa intento articular unas palabras- se…se mio…

Sea: y..yo… - ahora si sealand estaba al borde del colapso pero mayor fue su impresión cuando su amigo se acerco a el y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, era su primer beso tan húmedo y suave. Por primera vez veía esa piel tan blanca cerca de el. Cerro los ojos como impulso y se quedaron un momento asi con sus labios juntos y temblorosos; letonia se separo y le miro a los ojos excesivamente apenado y sonrojado.

Let: gyaa! –se separa de el y cae de espaldas a la cama como si hubiera visto un fantasma- di…discúlpame sea-kun! Fui muy atrevido no era mi intención!!- dijo cubriéndose la cara con una almohada.

Sea: ah? –ladeo la cabeza con inocencia y sonrojo en sus mejillas- jajaja!! –el chico se arqueo de la risa y al fin sus lagrimas habían cesado.- estas todo rojo

Let: ah…. Tu también!!

Sea: que! –suspira y se pone encima de el- letonia muchas gracias, haces demasiado por mi.

Let: entonces… si…?

Sea: no seria mas feliz –se quita su sombrerito y aparta la almohada que cubria parte de la cara de letonia y besa sus labios con delicadeza, con la misma timidez que en un principio. Aquella dulzura y ternura mezcladas con una amistad que paso a ser mas que eso. Sealand saboreo con su lengua la boca haciendo que el otro se sonrojara- comiste chocolate?

Let: e…s…si –dice con un enorme sonrojo

Sea: me trajiste? –dijo con cara de felicidad

Let: l..lo siento eran de Bielorrusia

Sea: ahh!! –pone cara de tristeza

Let: juro que después te trae…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que el pequeño volvió a besarle pero ahora saboreando con su lengua los labios de este, el mayor solo se queda quieto ante tal intromisión y mirando como hacia su trabajo el otro. Sealand se separa unos centímetros del mayor y le mira a los ojos

Sea: después me traeras unos… pero como tienes sabor a chocolate seguire probando –dijo con alegría pero el otro solo se sonrojo mas de la cuenta mientras observa como el marinerito se acerca una vez mas pero este se detiene de golpe y con los ojos cerrados frente al rostro del otro- letonia-kun… es mi novio? –letonia solo observa aquel rostro lleno de ternura, es verdad que era su amigo pero el siempre le amo de una manera mas grande aunque sabia que esa clase de sentimientos era imposible por el hecho de que eran niños. Pero sea-kun sentía lo mismo que el y lo hacia feliz y quería demostrarle su alegría

Let: si… sea-kun es mi novio…

Sea: wi~ -vuelve a saborear los labios de su ahora pareja y el otro cierra los ojos sintiendo con alegría al chico que amaba rodeándolo por la cintura y abriendo ligeramente la comisura de su boca permitiendo que el menor siguiera saboreando su dulce sabor mientras lo aferraba mas a su cuerpo, era una serie de emociones que nunca había sentido el mayor, ese aroma dulce que desprendía sealand, sentirse tan cerca de el, la suavidad de sus labios húmedos. Pero de repente el menor se detuvo con un enorme sonrojo.

Let: que pasa sea-kun?

Sea: demo algo me molesta- mueve la mano entre ellos dos bajando lentamete siente algo grande- que es esto? –pregunta con inocencia.

Let: ahh no..espera no veas!!! –dijo con un gran sonrojo. El dejarse llevar por esas emociones habían llevado al mas grande a tener una reacción típica de los preadolecentes.

Sea: l..letonia…-dice temblando

Let: lo siento –dice tapándose la cara de vergüenza- no se como me paso esto lo siento lo siento

Sea: no… no llores! –dice tratando de calmar a su pareja- este..yoo…-miraba a todos lados, la verdad para letonia era mas fácil eso de consolar gente pero sealand era un poco mas desesperado asi se que acerco y le beso con un poco de pasión, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los separo- no quiero que llores

Let: s..sea-kun

Sea: e..este no te preocupes por esto- toco una vez mas aquella protuberancia y sonrio.

Let: a..aprieta…-decia de manera entrecortada y muy sonrojado. Seland solo miro aquello y con una sonrisa bajo el cierre del pantalón de su compañero- sea-kun que haces!

Sea: asi ya no apretara

Let: no espera! –pero era muy tarde, el menor ya había bajado el cierre dejando a relucir mas el miembro del mayor. Letonia solo se cubrió mas la cara de la vergüenza grandísima que sentía por que su aliado lo viera en un ámbito muy vergonzoso de su vida, el era muy malo controlando esa clase de emociones por lo que pasaba vergüenzas muy seguido

Sea: no te sientas apenado letonia-kun, tu y yo somos novios no? –letonia solo asintió aun cubriéndose la cara- y debemos de estar unidos –dijo con un enorme sonrojo y letonia solo se quito las manos del rostro para ver a sealand.- como se unirán los países?

Let: creo que solo hacen un compromiso por escrito, un pacto o algo asi- dijo un poco calmado ya que parecía que el tema había cambiado- nunca he visto a países unirse

Sea: digamos que este será nuestro pacto- bajo lo ultimo que cubria la entrepierna del mayor

Let: e..espera qu…que haces!

Sea: waa! –mira sonrojado lo que había descubierto- yo..este… no se…c..creo que yo –se pone cabizbajo- solo sigo mi instinto, una voz interna que me dice que hacer

Let: instinto… - el pequeño marinerito empieza a dar un leve masaje al miembro del mayor haciendo que este solo arrojara leves gemidos ante el acto del menor y apretara los ojos con fuerza.

Sea: letonia-kun te duele aun?

Let: e..no –decia articulando palabras con dificultad; el menor solo empezó a mover mas rápidamente la mano haciendo que letonia gimiera con mas fuerza; se empezaba a dejar una vez mas por el momento que le obsequiaba mientras sealand solo le miraba esa serie de expresiones de satisfacción que mostraba el mayor.

Sea: jeje tienes una cara muy chistosa –sonreia viendo la expresión de su pareja

Let: se…a…-un liquido blanco brota manchando la mano del menor, mientras letonia aprieta los ojos y suspira.

Sea: ah? –mira aquel liquido-

Let: a..aah!! discúlpame sea-kun –lo limpia un poco con las sabanas- disculpa en serio –decia llorando

Sea: no…no te preocupes –miraba sonrojado como era limpiado

Let: te manche tu ropa! –dice señalando un poco de aquel liquido en su ropa. Sin pensarlo le quita la camiseta

Sea: es..espera – en un momento el menor se encontraba sin camiseta

Let: yo la limpiare- viendo la mancha del traje y al bajarlo nota a sealand muy sonrojado y sin camisa- ahh lo.. lo siento –toma un poco de cobija que se mantenía limpia y lo envuelve en ella abrazandolo protectoramente –te quiero cuidar por siempre sealand

Sea: letonia…-se pega al pecho del chico y juega con el cierre de su vestimenta.

Let: quiero siempre estar junto a ti y todos los días compartir momentos felices contigo –sealand baja el cierre del saco de letonia pero este no lo ha notado y con sus labios besa el pecho liso del mayor- se..sea-kun

Sea: yo también lo deseo asi –sigue dejando pequeños besos en el pecho del mayor- siempre – sonríe feliz mientras el otro acaricia su espalda bajando hasta sus glúteos haciendo que el pequeño se sorprendiera pero cerro sus ojos y siguió besándole quitándole aquel molesto saco y le miro a los ojos

Let: ahora tu estas sonrojado jeje

Sea: te burlas de mi –dijo con cara de puchero mientras besa sus labios con fervor y son separados por falta de aliento y un gran calor que experimentaron sus cuerpos. Sealand le quita los zapatos a letonia para poder arrebatarle el pantalón y todo lo que le cubria el cuerpo tan claro del mayor, quería conocerle por completo y admirarle, mientras el mayor no se podía defender solo miraba sonrojado la escena.-eres muy lindo –dijo mirándole al rostro

Let: tu…también –y desde la posición en la que estaba se veía mas hermoso: el acostado, el rubio abrazado de su cintura y su piel rosando, solo escucho que otro par de zapatos cayo pertenecientes al país menor. Letonia se sento un momento invitando a sealand a hacerlo. El pequeño se cruzo de piernas frente a el y el mayor tomo uno de sus pies quitándole el calcetin y le hizo cosquillas en el pie

Sea: alto ajajaja me haces cosquillas letonia-kun! Jajaja –letonia sonrio, amaba esa cara de felicidad del rubio marinerito. Tomo su pie y lo beso, olia muy como a lavanda y se sentía suave. El pequeño solo se sonrojo y sonrio. Letonia bajo su pie y empezó a quitar los pescadores del pequeño y lo ultimo que le cubria asi admirando aquel cuerpo frágil y pequeño provocando en el una sensación resaltante en su corazón. Lo abrazo y lo pego a el sentándolo en sus piernas sintiendo que su pareja liberaba un poco de humedad temblo.

Let: sea-kun –le miro y sea puso una cara de ternura- me unire a ti y seremos uno aunque probablemente duela

Sea: mas que desaparecer y dejarte? Nada es mas doloroso que eso –lo abraza.

Let: sea-kun… te amo –acomoda su miembro en la entrada del pequeño y el otro solo se sonrojo viendo con una sonrisa a su novio, al fin podrían estar unidos y ser uno solo. Entro lentamente por el estrecho paso haciendo que el menor apretara los dientes por la intromisión- si…si quieres que me detenga dime

Sea: no… si..sigue – continua con su trabajo hasta que llega al tope y mira al ojiazul liberar una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos

Let: s..sea-kun te lastime? Disculpa –le seca las lagrimas

Sea: no es eso –abra sus ojos y sonríe- estoy muy feliz de esto, siento como si se llenara un espacio vacio…

Let: sea… -el menor se empieza a mover lentamente provocando leves gemidos

Sea: letonia-kun…- el otro cerraba los ojos sintiendo como entraba y salía del pequeño- también… te amo –lo dijo casi en un suspiro aumentando la intensidad y haciendo gemidos mas fuertes

Let: ah… siento que… -aumentando la velocidad de la invasión del mayor ya no se pudo contener y libero aquel liquido en el interior de sealand

Sea: s..se siente…calido –dijo apretando los ojos y al abrirlos ve el rostro de letonia con una sonrisa de comprensión

Let: te lastime mucho?

Sea: no… se sintió muy bien … ahora somos uno…– dice sonriendo y saliendo del chico sujetándose de los hombros. En cuanto se libera letonia cae de espaldas a la cama atrayendo al pequeño a su pecho y cobijándole con la sabana

Let: me dijiste que me amabas –dijo sonriendo mientras el menor se sonroja

Sea: yo…este…

Let: jaja –besa la frente del menor- eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado –cierra sus ojos por el cansancio.

Sea: tu... eres lo mejor –duerme entre los brazos unidos por siempre …

Fin owo!

mwajajajaja mi primer lemon dejen comentarios quejas adoraciones propuestas de matrimonio y balazos =D!!!!! soy fan de sealat!!!! [obsesivamente!!!]


End file.
